1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable end connector, and more particularly to a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) cable end connector with an improved integral latch means.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists in the art an electrical connector known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals. Especially, the Serial ATA connectors according the Serial ATA standard are featured in fewer electrical contacts than other conventional electrical connectors and are relatively tiny in configurations. For providing a reliable mechanical connection and electrical connection therebetween, mated Serial ATA connectors usually include latch means for securely but releasably retaining a pair of electrical connector housings in a mated condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,887 B1 discloses an electrical plug having a latch assembly. With reference to FIGS. 1 and 5 of the patent, the latch assembly 18 includes a T-shaped principle section 132, integrally formed with side flanges 134, a front plate 136 and a leading section 138. The front plate 136 includes a locking member 139 extending upward. The locking member 139 latchably engages a hole defined in a top of a receptacle when the plug is inserted into the receptacle. The side flanges includes holes 140 that are snapped over knobs formed in the plug and the leading section 138 includes a hole 144 that receives a knob projecting from a front face of the plug to secure the latch assembly 18 onto the plug.
However, since the locking assembly is a single and separated element, it is no doubt that this structural design will complicate the manufacturing and assembling processes of the whole plug. Unitarily molded electrical connector housings are generally considered in that they can yield certain manufacturing efficiencies, and simplify the installation and use of the connector. Thus, it is desirable to unitarily mold an entire electrical connector housing including the latch means thereof.
Hence, it is desired to provide an electrical connector having an improved integral latch means to avoid the foregoing drawbacks.